In A Flash
by Heart of the Black Hole
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is The Flash. He's out to stop crime and save lives, all while maintaining his cover as a stuck up prep student at Dalton. But after a fire at Dalton, and the rich parents subsequent freak out, all Dalton Academy students will be staying at a five-star hotel and attending school at the nearest high school they can: McKinley. What is a high school superhero to do?
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Sebastian Smythe, and I am the fastest man alive. When I was eleven years old I saw my mother and Aunt Nora killed by something impossible. My Uncle Henry went to prison for their murders. Then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world I'm a stuck-up prep school student, but secretly my team and I use my speed to stop crime, save lives, and find others like me, and someday, I'll find the man who murdered my mom and aunt, and get justice for my uncle. I am the Flash!


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you to YukiOnnaOfWinter for following this story and to FlopsyTheStingyDingo for favoriting it. You guys rock! This chapter is dedicated to you!

Chapter 1

Sebastian's POV

I was laying on my bed in my room at Dalton where I still hadn't packed up yet to move to the hotel. I'll admit I'm sulking just a little. We had a miniscule little fire here at Dalton a few days ago due to a couple short fuses. No big deal, but the rich, entitled parents were so worried about their 'little babies' that they demanded we be put up in a hotel and attend a different school until the Academy was 'completely fixed'.

Unfortunately, the closest high school to us was McKinley, and I wasn't exactly popular there (not that I wanted to be), so this year was definitely going to be filled with drama. Great. Don't get me wrong, I love a good dose of drama, but on a daily basis? On their home turf no less? Welcome to hell.

My slightly morbid, self-pitying thoughts were cut off by a familiar ringtone. The chorus of Kelly Clarkson's song Stronger rung through the otherwise silent room as clear as bells, indicating that my friend/ doctor Caitlin Snow was calling.

"Hey Cait." I answered easily. "What's up?" I asked while already getting up, getting my super suit out from the secret compartment I made for it in the back of my closet, and putting it on within milliseconds. "Robbery in progress, sending the exact location to your suit now." Caitlin said, all business.

I threw the window open and started running. Considering that I now run at an average speed of one thousand five hundred miles per hour, and Central City is less than forty miles from Dalton, it took me less than two minutes to get there.

It was at the bank, so typical. Don't criminals ever think of something new? I just ran in, grabbed the guns out of the robbers' hands and dragged the scumbags out to the police who had convened outside. I dropped the robbers in one pile and the guns in another, and with a quick nod to Joe, who knew my identity, I ran off again.

"Situation neutralized." I reported through my earpiece smugly. "Awesome job man!" My friend Cisco shouted, and I can practically hear Caitlin's fond eye roll. "Mr. Smythe, there's a jumper on Fourth." Dr. Wells informed me. "On it." I assured, running to Fourth Street at top speed.

"Son, don't do this. You have everything to live for." I heard Eddie, my best girl friend Iris' boyfriend, and Joe's partner call up to the man on top of the skyscraper as I arrived at the scene. "No I don't." The main wailed back. I just shook my head and ran up the side of the building, grabbed the guy, and ran back down placing him right in front of Eddie.

"Thanks Flash." Eddie said as he took the guy from me. Unlike Joe, Eddie was unaware of my identity. "Anytime Detective." I replied, using my speed to vibrate my vocal chords as always, before I ran off again. Chuckling as I heard the jumper uselessly ask Eddie if he could go back to the roof.

"Anything else guys?" I questioned. "Doesn't seem like it. Wait, there's a car accident on the highway." Cisco responded urgently. I immediately switched course to the highway. I saw gas spilling rapidly out of several cars in the pileup and quickly got everyone trapped in their cars out. Getting the last person, a girl who looked to be about six years old, just as the explosion started. I gave the girl to her parents. "Oh thank god, thank you, god bless you Flash." Her dad breathed relieved as her mom checked her over several times for injuries.

"I lost my dolly." The girl complained. I smirked. "Not quite." I said as I pulled the doll I had grabbed from beside the girl on the seat from behind my back. "My dolly! Oh, thank you Mr. Flash." The girl exclaimed happily. "No problem. Stay safe, kid. I gotta run." I smiled at the girl one last time before disappearing in a blur.

"We all good now?" I checked. "Yeah, you can head back to school. Good luck with the hotel and McKinley thing." Caitlin remarked through the earpiece. "Thanks Cait. Talk to you soon. You too Cisco and Doctor Wells." I replied. They all said their goodbyes and got off the earpiece just as I was arriving at Dalton. I scaled the building and slipped through my still open window before turning around and shutting it with a snap.

I carefully packed up my super suit in the bottom of one of my suitcases before using my super speed to finally pack up my room. I looked at the now barren room sadly. It was so familiar to me. I liked familiar. Familiar is good. Familiar is safe. Now I was going to be living in a new place and going to a new school. I was going to have to work much harder at not getting caught.

I knew Dalton like the back of my hand by now. The schedules, the doors, how not to get caught by the cameras. Being in a new place would throw me off my game, so I'll have to be extra careful, especially since I'm sure I'll have several New Directions members on my ass all the time for payback.

I placed my last belonging in a suitcase sadly. It was a picture of me, Iris, Joe, mom, Aunt Nora, and Uncle Henry on the Fourth of July before mom and Aunt Nora were killed and Uncle Henry went to prison. Iris and I were ten. We were playing with the colorful sparklers while the adults smiled lovingly at us. My dad wasn't there of course, he never is.

I zipped the suitcase shut with a sigh. I'd free Uncle Henry someday, and avenge mom and Aunt Nora's deaths. I would never give up, they deserve more than that.

But right now I have other issues. Like spending a whole year at McKinley High. With the New Directions. And trying to keep my secret well, secret. The life of a high school student is complicated enough as it is, but a high school secret superhero at a school where a bunch of people have a grudge against him?

I'm screwed.

A/n: So there's chapter 1. This is set around Season Four of Glee, except Kurt and Santana are still in High School. I know some people might throw a fit about that, but I can not have all this good Sebastian drama without them. If there's anyone else from the original people you want to stay, let me know. Just not Rachel, she annoys me (sorry Rachel fans), or Finn (RIP Cory, we miss you!) because I still want to have the storyline where he ends up in charge of the Glee club.


End file.
